


The One with the Nap Partners

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Friends episode of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Nap Partners

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's confusing, Duncan and Brent aren't in a relationship. They're just friends. :0)

  
It all started during the five day break we had. Jonathan had to drive Kane home because he wasn't feeling too well, leaving Duncs and I alone watching Die Hard. It was Pat's idea to watch it but Duncan seems to be into it, so I lean my head back on the couch and shut my eyes.

The next thing I know my arms are wrapped around Duncan, who is apparently sleeping on me. I don't move at first. Mostly trying to figure out what happened, but maybe a little bit because after waking up I realize how good I'm feeling. It's only been a few hours, but it feels like I've gotten a full night sleep.

I close my eyes and pretend to sleep as I sense Duncan waking up. He shifts against me and I feel him freeze. He looks up at me and I mock waking up and being surprised. “Duncs? Wh-what time is it?” I yawn out as he sits up.

“It's like six. Uh, the movie's over,” he says, “I guess we fell asleep,” he laughs. I can tell it's a nervous laugh.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that, I just closed my eyes for a second. I guess I fell asleep though, eh?” He laughs and shifts again, but doesn't get up. So I take the liberty to find out what happened. “Um, were you just laying on me?” I ask, still sounding tired, with a yawn in my voice that actually makes me yawn.

Duncan froze up a bit, I could tell by looking at him. I'm guessing that he didn't exactly plan to fall asleep either. “Yeah,” he starts with a bit of a stutter. “Sorry about that, I didn't mean to. I don't even remember falling asleep,” he huffs out a laugh.

I shrug again. “No problem, I guess. Though, we should probably get something to eat before practice. We still have time to sleep, if you're still tired,” I tell him, wondering if I'm the only one feeling well rested.

Duncan stares off for a second before shaking his head. “No, actually. I'm good, oddly enough. You need more sleep?”

I shake my head as well. “No, I'm fine,” I answer.

Later, after the game, Duncan came up to me and asks if I noticed anything different about my game. I shrug and ask what he means because I honestly don't know. We both had pretty good games, so I wasn't sure what he meant. After a little chasing, I get him to say what he meant. Apparently he thinks the nap may have had something to do with it. I'm not one to dispel possible things like that, so I offer to have him over before the next game.

On the next game day, Duncs shows up at my door for a nap and we go over to the couch. It's a little awkward at first, but once we're settled in, it's quite comfortable to be honest. We wake up and we're both feeling well rested once again. Going into the game, I'm still a little sceptical because, really, a nap? But once again, Duncs is there to meet me after the game, all smiles. We both had great games and I begin to think, maybe there is something to it.

I don't admit it at first, but I also don't deny it and have him over again for the next game. The next game, he asks if we can go over to his place. I want to say yes, because I’ve been giving him trouble for thinking it’s working, but I can’t help the feeling that if we change something it won’t work anymore.

“I don’t know,” I start, “I just think that if we’re doing this it should stay the same, you know? In case it would change anything,” I tell him the truth.

Duncan laughs at me. “I thought you didn’t think it worked?” he teases, throwing his bag in my truck.

“It’s not that I think it works but if it does, I wouldn’t want to mess it up,” I say back, as if that proves my stance of not-believing. I’m probably the most superstitious guy around, as if I wouldn’t fall into a thing like this, so what’s the big deal? I guess the fact it sort of gives me something against Duncs.

“Well, who cares than? We’ve been playing well, can’t base it all on our sleeping arrangements, right? Let’s go to my place. I like my couch better,” he says, winking. I’m not sure if he genuinely wants to nap on his couch, or if he’s just trying to get me to admit I think it’s working. The way he’s looking at me, waiting for a response doesn’t suggest any motives other than comfort, so I grit my teeth with a sigh. “Sure, why not?” I say, rolling my eyes as I hop into the driver seat.

We get to Duncan’s place and I kick off my shoes and I slowly lay down on his couch, waiting for him to lie down beside me. When he comes over to the couch, he laughs and I look at him. “You don’t seem comfortable, you okay with this?” he asks, sitting down beside me. I nod with a shrug because we have done this before, right? It’s just that it’s never been in Duncan’s house, on his couch. It’s a little weird, but I once again smile and nod, patting the spot in front of me.

“Since we’ve changed locations and all,” he starts nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you think that I could, maybe be on the inside?” he asks. I don’t know what to say. Since day one, when we fell asleep by accident, I’ve always been the one wrapped around him, why does he want to switch? It’s worked so far, right? My stomach feels unsettled, but I slowly nod and stand up, allowing him to lie down. I take a deep breath before I lay down, and his arms immediately wrap around me. It feels good, and that itchy feeling begins to fade away as he breathes down my neck, unintentionally. I wonder if I do this to him? I shrug it off and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The next thing I know, I'm woken up by someone’s voice. I open my eyes and look around; jumping out of Duncan's arms as soon as I realize someone else is here. “Dude, why'd you get up?” Duncan asks as I'm frozen, staring at our unexpected company. He gets a blank look on his face and turns his head to find the shocked Patrick Kane, standing in his living room. “What the hell are you doing here?” Duncs says, looking both annoyed and scared. That feeling comes back to my stomach- this is why I didn't want to change anything. We jinxed it.

Patrick just stares for a bit longer before he takes a step forward. “Listen guys, it’s okay,” he says, cautiously. Duncs and I look at each other; momentary awkwardness fills the room as neither of us knows what he means. “Uh, what's okay?” I ask, because, what? We weren't doing anything wrong- embarrassing, yes, but nothing wrong with a nap, right?

“It's okay that you two are together. I'm fine with it, actually,” Pat says, smiling calmly. I know it probably looked bad, but does he really think we're...together? Me and Duncs? Duncan is pretty much frozen, so I take it upon myself to form words first. “We're not, I mean. It's not what it looks like, Pat. We're not together or anything.” I say, and I'm starting to think it might not sound convincing by the look Pat gives me.

“Listen, guys, really. I don't mind- it's cool, you know?” He says, trying desperately to get us to confess what he thinks he saw. “I have no problem with gay people, honest,” he adds and I about faint. He honestly thinks we're gay? Not one other explanation comes to his mind but gay?

“Listen, Kaner. It really wasn't what it looked like. We're not together, and we're not gay,” Duncan says, his voice getting deep to get the point across.

“Guys, it doesn't matter. You don't have to hide from me, I totally get it,” Pat continues, smiling. I'm not sure if I should be offended by how much he wants to believe we're gay. There's nothing I have against gay people, everyone has their preferences, but I can honestly say I like women.

“Fuck Kaner, you're so stupid sometimes, you know that? First of all, you shouldn't just start accusing people of being gay just because you see them napping on the couch, alright? We're not gay, and we're not together. Got it?” Duncan says again, voice still loud.

“You can tell me, you know. I won’t say anything, honest. I think it's cool,” Pat says, stepping forward again. “Listen guys, I know how it is. Jonny doesn't want people to know either, but if you guys found us, we wouldn't lie about it,” Pat continues and I am more confused than when I got my first boner after swim practice. I need a moment to sort everything out because I must be missing something. Jonny and Pat? Did he just tell us he's with Jonny... like with Jonny? The feeling in my stomach is back, alright.

“What are you talking about, Kaner? Found you, what?” Duncs says, and I'm not sure if he's playing dumb to make sure Kaner is indeed saying what I think he's saying.

Pat blushes and yes, that is what he meant. Kaner's doing the Captain. Holy shit. “Like you two, or like, you know, together,” he trails off and I don't know what to say, but that I never want to find Kaner and Capitan Serious getting down and dirty.

“So, you and Tazer are together? Like, in a relationship?” I ask, even though I already know the answer, but maybe this will make him realize Duncs and I aren't together. Pat pales as he realizes he just outted himself to two straight guys on his team.

“We won’t tell anyone, it's no big deal, Kaner,” Duncan cuts in, sensing that Kaner's probably in enormous shit right now. “We're okay with you and Tazer being gay, alright? It's not like it changes anything,” he says, walking over to put an arm around Pat, who looks like he might lose his lunch.

Duncs sits him down on the couch and Patrick looks up at us. “You mean you really aren't together?” he says, and I just want to say yes, that we are, but we aren't. It was a simple misunderstanding.

“No, we're not together,” I answer honestly. “What you walked in on, it was, well. A couple weeks ago Duncan and I fell asleep and woke up together, cuddling, and we felt great- that was the day we both got four points. We did it a couple more times, and it seemed like the naps were, you know, making us better? So it kind of a pregame ritual, I guess. It's stupid,” I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

Pat looks at me, almost in disbelief, but probably more along the lines of you guys are fucking insane. He drops his head to his hands and slouches down. “Jonny's gonna kill me,” he mutters.

“No he isn't,” Duncan says, rubbing Pat's back.

“Yes, he is. He told me I'd fuck this up; I can't be trusted to do anything, can I?” Pat said, I could see he was on the verge of crying and I wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but how could I? Jonathan could react badly, even though we're okay with it and trustworthy enough to know we wouldn't tell.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there while Duncs held Pat and slowly rocked him. “Look, if Jonny thinks this is worth breaking up over, did you really have much to begin with?” Duncan says, and sometimes I want to slap him. Pat shrugs, but then just starts crying. I sit down on the other side of him and glare at Duncan.

“Pat, don't listen to Duncs, he doesn't know what he's talking about,” I say and Pat looks up at me, tears still in his eyes. “I'm no expert either, but just talk to him. He's reasonable as a captain and you're more than one of the guys to him. He's probably just worried you might tell the wrong people if he's not hard on you, you know?”

Pat nods, but he's still crying. “Do you want us to get him over here, so we can talk to him? Tell him it's nothing?” I ask again and he nods. Duncan gets up and dials Jonny's number as he walks into the other room, away from the sounds of Patrick crying. I've seen him emotional before, I've even seen him cry a few times, but to know the thought of Jonny leaving him has this much effect on him... it's kind of nice, in a weird way. I can just hope that Jonny returns the feelings and doesn't get angry at him, because at this point, even if he wasn't breaking up with him I think Pat would take it the wrong way.

“He's coming over now. I didn't tell him what happened, or that you were here- we can talk about that when he gets here,” Duncan said as he came back into the room. Patrick curls into my side more as time goes by, as if shielding him from Jonny.

About fifteen minutes later, there's a knock on the door and Patrick grips my arm when Duncan gets up. I don't know what to say to him, so I just squeeze him back when Jonny walks into the room, confused.

As soon as he sees the redness in Pat's eyes, he's down on the floor in front of him, ignoring me and Duncs to comfort his lover. He's whispering to him, asking what's wrong and rubbing his leg compassionately before he remembers where he is and pales, just like Patrick had done. “Uh,” he starts, stumbling to his feet, back to Kaner like nothing just happened. “Wha- what happened, why's he crying? What did you do?” he asks, a little defensively, for my taste. Like we would ever hurt him?

“We know,” I say and Jonny turns around to face me. “About you and Patrick,” I clarify before he has a chance to play dumb.

“You told them?” Jonathan asks, hurt in his voice. Patrick just buries his face in my arm. “How could you tell them? I told you I didn't want anybody to know, Patrick,” Jonathan says, not yelling, but anger is clear.

“Calm down, Jonny. He didn't mean to. He thought Seabs and I were together. He was telling us it was okay and it sort of slipped out.”

“Why would he think you're gay?” Jonathan asked, confused but still angry.

Duncs rolled his eyes. “He found us napping, and when we tried to deny it- he said that he knows how we feel because you and Patrick don't want anyone else knowing either. It was an honest mistake,” he continued.

Jonathan's face softened and he looked at Patrick. “You were trying to help them?” he asks, anger in his voice gone. Patrick nodded. “I didn't even mean to say it, I just wanted them to be comfortable to tell me, to know I'm the same way, you know? I didn't mean to out us,” Patrick said, still folded in my arms, but slowly peeling off me as Jonathan came closer.

Jonathan smiled, and then looked at me with a smirk. “Why were you napping?” he asks and I blush.

“Um, we did it by mistake one night- the night we watched Die Hard, actually. But the game the next day went amazing and Duncs thought it might be because of the nap. It became a kind of pregame ritual I guess,” I say, still blushing to the point I can feel my neck flush.

Jonny laughs, actually laughs. “So, that's what the point steak is all about? You two were napping?” He asks, and I can't help but notice his tone.

“Yeah, so?” I ask defensively. “You only wish you had someone to cuddle with!” I add and Duncs rolls his eyes.

“You do realize he does, right? As in, Patrick. The whole reason both of them are here and not letting us nap before the game... or did you forget that?” Duncan says and everyone is staring at me. I don't always think things through. I am noticing this now. Pat and I apparently have something in common there.

“Right, sorry. Um, we're fine with that by the way. Wasn't expecting it, but I think it's cool, you know?” I say, still needing help to shut my mouth. Duncan laughs and sits on the arm of the couch beside me. “Same here, you know. Even though you didn't want to tell us, I'm still glad you did,” he says.

“Um, thanks,” Jonathan says, sitting beside Patrick, who was sitting up straight now. “I guess we're okay?” he said, seemingly to everyone. We all nodded and Patrick wrapped his arms around Jonny and it took everything in me not to say 'aww' and face the slapping it would cause, but I stayed quiet.

“I love you, Jonathan,” Patrick muttered into Jonny's shoulder and I try even harder to stay quiet as this is happening beside me. I look over to Duncs who smiles, but glares at me to keep my trap shut. I hear Jonathan say “I love you, too,” and he kisses Patrick before sitting up and looking at us.

Jonathan clears his throat, arm still around Patrick. “Listen, I'm sorry about this. Thank you for understanding, we'll see you at the rink, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” Duncan says, hugging Patrick as they walk out the door.

Duncan and I get back to our nap, even though neither of us is really in the mood right now, though both kind of exhausted.

The game goes alright. We play well, but our point streaks end and even though I don't say anything about it, Duncan comes up to me after the game to talk. “I know you said you didn't believe it or care or whatever, and maybe you don't, but the naps were great up until I made us change. Can we please take it back to your place? I don't want to mess it up,” he says and I smile.

“I do believe,” I answer with a nod. We'll take it back to my place, and hopefully our streak will continue, if not, I can't say I mind.


End file.
